New California Republic (IE)
Note: This nation is a blank, is can only be used via contact of Super Warmonkey. The New California Republic (NCR) is a democratic federation based in California, with holdings in Nevada, Washington, Oregon, Mexico and along the Colorado River. The Republic is dedicated to the old world values, such as democracy, liberty and the rule of law. The NCR also strives to restore order and progress in the Wasteland, though in recent years, it has faced difficulty living up to those standards. History In 2186, the New California Republic was formed, and a central council was created as a governing body. In 2196, Tandi, the daughter of Aradesh, was unanimously elected president of the NCR. By 2241, NCR's main resource are its great brahmin herds, which provide most of the wasteland with as much meat and leather as they require. The brahmin barons and ranchers in NCR (along with the Stockmen's Association) hold a great deal of sway with the caravans and the government. Expansion The NCR's relationship with their old Vault has undergone some violent upheavals over the years. From nests of monsters, raiders, Vault 15 worshipers, ghoul scavengers, to more innocent (and not-so-innocent) Squatters and Salvage Teams and the Republic arguing over excavation rights, it seems to be difficult for the government or any other inhabitant of the wasteland to leave the area alone. But in the end, with the aid of the Chosen One Vault 15 agreed to join the Republic in exchange for economic and military aid. With the resources from the vault, it allows the NCR to finally have firm control over Southern California and started expanding its borders north and eastward. By 2281, all of the American southwest has been united under the New California Republic. The NCR is trying to expand their influence eastward towards the Mojave region. The brahmin herder's hatred of radscorpions is famous, and it dates all the way back to the founding of Shady Sands. There have been reports and sightings of talking deathclaws attacking brahmin herds. After the Enclave wiped out the deathclaws of Vault 13, the attacks stopped being an issue. NCR has a decent marketing and public relations department, and they are constantly sending couriers out into the wastes to nail up NCR posters or disseminate NCR propaganda. Famous among these is the frontiersman Thomas Moore, who bravely enough is out in the breach, currently passing out anti-Vault City and pro-NCR propaganda in the middle of Vault City. NCR propaganda can also be seen throughout many of the other independent settlements all over northern California, most notably the streets of New Reno. War with the Brotherhood of Steel Even though the relationship between the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel was never without some tensions, it got much worse when Jeremy Maxson became the leader of the Brotherhood. He favored a return to power by wresting all advanced tech from the hands of "lesser people" by any means necessary. Some time after 2242 the war with the New California Republic was announced. For years the war waged on and was considered a victory for the Brotherhood of Steel. However, no matter how many troops fell to the Brotherhood's superior technology, the NCR always seemed to have more replacements available. The Brotherhood, however, was not so fortunate. Being an elitist group, replacements were short in arriving. It soon became obvious that the Brotherhood was doomed to lose the war to the NCR's greater numbers. New Vegas campaign By 2281, the NCR decided to expand its borders to the east, having had unified the Core Region. One of the scouting parties that they sent east discovered the city of Las Vegas (now re-named New Vegas) completely untouched by war and the Hoover Dam still in an operational condition. Realizing the military and economic values of these locations, the Republic quickly sent a detachment of their army to take control of the New Vegas region in hopes of using the rich resources there to rebuild their strength after the long war against the Brotherhood of Steel. Once they arrived at the dam, they discovered that it had already been occupied by an army of Securitrons and heavily armed tribals. After a short stalemate, a Securitron approached the NCR position as a representative of Mr. House and demanded to parlay with the NCR government. This was the republic's first contact with Mr. House and the three families of New Vegas. In the end, the New Vegas Treaty was negotiated. The NCR was given control of the Hoover Dam and was allowed to divert 95% of the electricity generated to the Republic's core regions. In exchange, the New Vegas Strip was given the remaining 5%. Also, the NCR was allowed to deploy their military forces in the region, but would also have to recognize New Vegas' independence and allow NCR citizens to visit the Strip without interference. Although the NCR government agreed to honor the treaty, they still planned to annex the entire Mojave region in the long run through either diplomacy or military force. War with Caesar's Legion They are currently fighting Caesar's Legion over control of the Mojave region and have made enemies of the Great Khans due to their brutality at the Bitter Springs Massacre. One of their forward bases, Nelson, was completely obliterated by a Legion task force in an eerie repeat of Fort Aradesh's loss, while another camp, Searchlight, was flash-incinerated by a nuclear device, transforming all the survivors of the base into Feral Ghouls. Led by President Kimball and the inept General Oliver, morale among the soldiers is at an all-time low, and desertion rates (especially in the New California Rangers) are high. The main Camp on the front lines is Forlorn Hope, which as it's name suggests is full of depressed, constantly embattled soldiers. They are holding a defensive line across the Colorado River and preparing for the upcoming battle on the Hoover Dam that could decide the fate of the entire area. The soldiers are spread far too thin across the front to prevent the Legion from crossing the river, as illustrated by the attacks on Nipton and Ranger Station Charlie. NCR's gold-backed currency lost much of its value after the Brotherhood of Steel ambushed and destroyed their gold deposits, so NCR's dollar is now backed by water. They hold an iron fist over Hoover Dam's production capabilities, and lease electricity and drinking water to the Strip and other nearby communities in exchange for military supplies and a firm foothold in the region. NCR aims to wrestle control of the Strip from Mr. House eventually, but cannot while the Legion remains a threat. The Securitron armies possessed by House pose a massive threat to both NCR and the Legion, but only when upgraded to the Mark II OS. This uneasy stalemate between the three factions is threatened by the arrival of the platinum chip, and whichever faction succeeds in activating the Mark II OS will control the Securitron armies and wipe out the other two. Society Most of the NCR is made up of farmers, merchants or settlers seeking protection from the dangers of the post-apocalyptic world. In exchange, the NCR collects taxes from them to arm, train, and supply their troops. Government The NCR is a democratic federation, modeling itself on the government of pre-War United States. The government is divided into three branches: legislative, executive and judicial. The legislative branch is the Congress, staffed by representatives elected by their states and senators, forming two houses: House of Representatives and the Senate. The Congressmen use a variety of titles: "Councilor," "Counselor," "Councilman," "Representative," and "Senator." In particular, the Hub (in its own obstinate way) prefers to call their representatives "Governors." The executive branch is the Republic council, headed by the President and Vice-President. The President and Vice-President are elected by NCR citizens, with advice from the Congress. Last, the judicial branch comprises courts and judges ruling in accordance with NCR's adapted version of American common law. United States uses common law, so it's logical that its heirs would continue to use it - after adapting it to post nuclear needs, of course. In theory, this is a sound and well-balanced system, but in practice, every state tries to assert its independence and work towards furthering its own agenda. There is much friction between the states of Hub and Shady Sands, usually related to trade rights and caravan routes, while New Reno remains dominated by various criminal interests. Significant pressure is exerted on the political and economic direction of the NCR by a variety of private interests; in particular, the brahmin barons whose wealth gives them great influence at the ballot box and whose needs are often placed first by officials seeking support in their political ambitions. With the armed forces, the Gun Runners gain special dispensation and influence as they are the primary contributor to NCR's weapon arsenal. Elsewhere, monopolies like the Crimson Caravan and similar trading families dominate the trade routes and use their wealth to gain influence with the NCR government and extort large amounts of money. Smaller competitors who are unable to compete with both the larger competition as well as the high taxes are inevitably muscled out. The president is the biggest factor in deciding on the course the Republic should take. For example, under Tandi (who served over ten terms as President; something Caesar mocks as indicative of monarchy, rather than democracy), the NCR has grown substantially, focusing efforts on rebuilding the pre-War infrastructure and restarting technological development, while under Aaron Kimball, the NCR became more imperialistic and expansive, overextending itself on multiple fronts in the process. There is little to no sexism in the NCR (unlike many other factions in the wastes), most likely due to the community's origins in Vault 15 and Tandi's extended presidency. The republic also has shown little discrimination against ghouls and mutants, though many political analysts argue that this is because NCR has had limited contact with them (the NCR did have little contact with Necropolis or the Master's Army). However, some politicians use lingering anti-mutant sentiments to boost their popularity among the voters. There is a clear separation of church and state. NCR has resisted any attempts to canonize the Vault Dweller within the city limits (the statue outside the Hall of Congress is fine, but that's it). Both Aradesh and Tandi found that politics and religion don't mix, especially when they got more exposure to the people of the Hub and visits from a few well-spoken members of the Followers of the Apocalypse. In any event, the NCR in the past and in the present allows any non-psychotic religions within their capital, the NCR are very tolerant of religions as long as they don't involve human sacrifice or dipping people in vats of Forced Evolutionary Virus. States (State) - (Capital) If there is an *, the State and Capital have the same name. *Arroyo *Boneyard *Dayglow - * *The Hub - * *Klamath - * *Maxson - * *Redding - * *Shady Sands - New California Republic *Vault City - * Military The NCR's military is composed of several Divisions, including special cavalry and mechanized units. In addition, many of their major cities are protected and patrolled by heavily armed police officers. One of their Special Forces units consists of the New California Rangers, a select group that is pledged to protect the people of the Wastes much like the Texas Rangers of old. The Rangers are said to have numerous safehouses throughout the wastes, and they use these to strike at slavers outside of NCR territory (usually in the North). As expected, the two groups hate each other with a passion. NCR was also in the habit of establishing marshals in the major population centers in their territories, responsible for enforcing the laws of NCR throughout the Republic. Ghouls, super mutants, and humans were all known to serve in the NCR armed forces. But in the events of New Vegas, super mutants are no longer welcome in the NCR, even in the rangers. They also have access to multiple vertibirds from their battle with the Enclave over Navarro and their war with the Brotherhood of Steel. They may also have access to the blueprints of the vertibirds, because there were copies at Navarro and in possession of the Brotherhood of Steel. Technology The NCR seems to have access to a lot of pre-War technology. Standard NCR soldiers have service rifles along with the standard armor. Similar to the Brotherhood of Steel, the NCR uses power armor, but, unlike the Brotherhood, the NCR is forced to use salvaged and refurbished suits, which are far less effective than the armor employed by the Brotherhood. Its arsenal of power armor is also much more limited than the Brotherhood's, meaning that only a small fraction of the NCR's army uses power armor, being used only by NCR heavy troopers. Additionally, these soldiers are far less skilled in the use of power armor than Brotherhood forces. The New California Republic does not use Energy Weapons in their forces. However the NCR special forces, the NCR Ranger Veterans, use pre-War riot gear and armor. The weapons used by the Rangers include anti-materiel rifle, Ranger Sequoia, hunting revolver, brush gun, among others. As for civilian technology, they appear to have knowledge of irrigation (As apparent in the NCR sharecropper farms). They can also maintain some pre-War transportation, such as the Monorail at Camp McCarran. The NCR also had an extensive railroad network in the New Vegas area and in the Core Region. This network was used for things like transporting the limestone from Quarry Junction to Boulder City; That is until the Powder gangers revolted and the efforts to curb deathclaw expanding in population failed. However, the railroad system in the Core Region is still likely active. After annexing Vault City, the NCR got access to many new kinds of technology, such as energy weapons, though they do not use them. Due to Vault City, the NCR can mass produce chems and stimpaks, as well as perform radiation removal and sophisticated surgical procedures, including replacement of lost limbs and organs via cloning and grafting armor plating to one's skeleton. Vault City also allows them to access the ability to make their own weapons, repair pre-War weapons, and make their own power armor, this may mean that only the original NCR Ranger Veterans have pre-War riot gear and that the others were given new models based on the original that were created at Vault City. Category:Irradiated Earth Category:NCR (IE) Category:Nations Category:Regions